AQUEL VERANO SECRETO
by TimeWasterGirl
Summary: Vacaciones que se encuentran entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva el cual Bella describe como el “mejor verano” de su vida, pero que jamás es narrado ...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A :**

**Hola! Vas a encontrar que hay muchas expresiones propias de Argentina, doble sentido, putiadas y cosas así... espero que no haya quedado muy mal. cualquier cosa me avisas...**

**Es el bache que se encuentra entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva que Bella describe como el "mejor verano" de su vida, pero jamás es narrado. Acá hay un intento:**

**CAPITULO 1:**

¿Era real o era solo un sueño? Inconscientemente sabia que lo había vivido, solo era una vaga repetición de los hechos... unos muy hermosos.

Estábamos bailando -bueno él bailaba mientras yo colgaba inerte en sus brazos- cuando la música cambio y se hizo más rápida, reconocí la nueva favorita de Emmett justo cuando Edward me deslizaba en los brazos del más enorme de sus hermanos

-"¿Me abandonas ahora?"- alcancé a murmurar sarcásticamente antes de que me callara con un fugaz beso en los labios.

Mire a la razon de mi existencia con cara de sorpresa, incredulidad y terror por lo que estaba por hacer. Yo no podía bailar con un oso. Esto seria desastroso. Pero él me guiño uno de esos ojos dorados suyos y le palmeo el hombro a Emmett mientras se retiraba ágilmente a bailar con Alice, que había quedado danzando sola ya que Jasper lo hacia con Rosalie... Que raro. Nunca los había visto cambiar de parejas de ese modo, pero era la primera vez que los veía bailar así que tal vez era algo habitual en ellos y no debía sorprenderme aunque se me cayo la mandíbula al verlos bailar magníficamente la más moderna de las canciones, era imposible que supieran los pasos actuales, ni yo los reconocía (No es que alguna vez haya estado pendiente de algún tipo de moda) pero me sentía orgullosa de poder distinguir los elaborados y fríos movimientos del siglo XIX de los alocados, sensuales y descoordinados del XXI.

-"Cerra la boca o te van a entrar moscas. Aunque se sentirían muy cómodas ahí, supongo que a Edward le encantaría hacer de aire acondicionado, eh eh ¡!" -dijo Emmett con su gruesa voz mientras alzaba un par de veces las cejas sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-"¿¿Ehh??... "-espero con las cejas en alto y una mueca en la cara hasta que caí en el chiste-"¡ja, ja, ja que gracioso!"- bufe sarcásticamente –"Aunque estoy segura de que estaría encantado"- dije sin pensar, mientras mi cara empezaba a desprender calor al sonrojarme y le saque la lengua justo cuando el resto de la familia estallaba de risa.

Miré a Edward por encima de mi hombro y me tiro un beso al mismo tiempo que hacia girar a Alice y a todo el salón... ¿? ¿Qué? Ahh!! Noo!! Era Emmett que me hacia girar solo a mí como si fuera un trompo con esa fuerza titánica que lo caracterizaba.

-"¡Para ya o va a vomitar ¡"- Jasper se había posisionado atrás mío y me agarraba por los hombros.

Supuse que había sentido mis nauseas o algo parecido, así que me dejé caer apoyando mi nuca junto a su cuello. Sabia que era el que menos controlaba la dieta vegetariana 'a lo Cullen' pero no pareció perturbarle mi cercanía. Edward me tomo de las muñecas y me inclino hacia él para que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me abrazaba dulcemente y hundía su cara en mi pelo.

-"¡Cuidado hermanito! Le vas a desarmar el peinado. Mete tu preciosa cara en otro lado" -Canto Alice mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Rosalie y Emmett. ¿Y Jasper? Ahh, seguía petrificado atrás mío, sin respirar mientras hacia que me sintiera mejor.

-"¡Okay! Como digas Alice"- y me beso con demasiada intensidad para un lugar atestado de gente-"¿Te sentís mejor mi amor?".

-"Por supuesto! Entre Jasper y vos lograron que mi cerebro deje de girar"- Le lancé una mirada envenenada a Emmett.

-"Perdón Bella en serio! Me deje llevar por la música, no va a volver a pasar. Te lo prometo."

-"Claro que no va a pasar! Porque yo voy a bailar solamente con Edw ..."

-"¿Me permitís esta pieza hermano?"

-"Mmm... si, creo que es lo mejor. Prefiero bailar las lentas con Bella"-Y me regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas, mi favorita –"Vas a estar bien con Jasper, no te preocupes, es mas recatado, no como otros" –Dijo mirando a Emmett que se encogió con la disculpa en la cara y fue volando a robarle a Rosalie

-"Va a hacer lo que sea para molestar a Emm por lo que te hizo"-me comento Jasper al sentir mi sorpresa.

-"No estoy enojada con él, solamente bailaba, si yo hubiese sabido como hacerlo..."

-"Podemos enseñarte. Cualquier día. Cualquier ritmo."

-"Ehhh ... te lo agradezco Jazz pero tengo un par de pies izquierdos y menos gracia que un pingüino, su esfuerzo seria en vano."

-"Como quieras, te vamos a enseñar... algún día "- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, note la mala mirada de Edward hacia él, y caí en la cuenta que "algún día" significaba en realidad "cuando seas una de nosotros".Y antes de que Edward pudiera acotar algo contesté...

-"Por supuesto! Vamos a tener mucho tiempo, no?.Y por lo que sé ustedes poseen mucha paciencia y fuerza de voluntad, así que... dentro de unos meses quizás..."

-"¿Puedo?"- no puede ser! Mike Newton se había armado de valor para hablarle a Jasper y bailar conmigo, estaba estúpidamente desesperado!,OH no! Con un humano seria imposible, yo misma tendría que soportar mi peso y no pisarlo en mi intento de no caer.

-"Por mí esta bien. ¿Bella?"

-"Sí, Mike. Pero vos mejor que nadie sabes que no controlo mi cuerpo así que va a hacer bajo tu propio riesgo, estas avisado."

-"Los moretones de la clase de gimnasia no se me van a ir nunca"- Note que se acercaba cada vez mas a mí, me sentía incomoda, ¿por qué ningún Cullen me sacaba de ahí? Seguro que todos estaban disfrutando de esto. Tendría que pararlo yo misma.

-"¿Y Jess? "–Se alejo. Funciono!!! .Funciono!!!

-"Eemm, por ahí, le dolían los tacos creo, aunque yo solamente quería bailar con vos y..."

-"¿Queres tomar algo? Me muero de sed."-¿Cómo podía? .¿No se daba cuenta que yo estaba con Edward? Si era lo mas obvio del mundo!! Todo Forks estaba enterado de que los antisociales hijos del doctor y el jefe del policía estaban saliendo. !!

-"Seee vamos"-Pero cuando giro para dirigirse a las mesas se topo con Edward.

-"Toma "-dijo con su no muy aterciopelada voz en este momento. Me tomo por la cintura mientras me alejaba de Mike y me llevaba el mismo hacia la bebida.

-"No tenias porque ser tan descortés con él."

-"No lo soporto, él pensaba en... No tomes eso!!"

-"¿Qué pasa? Todos los chicos lo toman quiero saber por que, y no mentía: realmente tengo sed "–Sino no se lo hubiese tragado pensé.

-"Porque a Emmett le encanta hacer bromas. "Eso" no es solo Pepsi,dejémoslo así. Tomate esto mejor" -Y me alargo un vaso rojo con un liquido naranja que me lo tome de un saque.

-"¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?"

-"¿Pero que pregunta es esa? Jamás me negaría a bailar con vos Edward."

-"Es que bailaste mas con otros que conmigo, pensé que no te gustaba mi estilo o algo."

-"Creo q estas celoso... me encanta!"

-"No... son... celos. Es que..."

-"Te ves tan lindo cuando te pones así. Dale bailemos si es eso lo que queres. Voy a ser completamente tuya la noche entera."

-"Genial, así me gusta, sera suficiente."

-"Creo que tal vez voy a ser tuya por toda la eternidad."

-"Por toda la vida Bella"- Me corrigió.

-"No empecemos con esto, ¿si? La estoy pasando bárbaro así que busca otra cosa para hacer con tus perfectos labios y no digas mas pavadas."

-"A tus ordenes "–Y me levantó sin esfuerzo aprovechando el largo abrazo para besarme con ganas. Como siempre hacia se separo de mi lengua con un suspiro ya que atentaba contra su "autocontrol". Pero no dejamos de bailar en ningún momento.

-"Ya casi no queda nadie!,Vamos Emm!" –Escuche a Rosalie rezongar unas horas después.

-"¿Qué creen chicos?¿Nos vamos todos?"-Pregunto Emmett con su usual buen humor.

-"¿Alice? Voy a hacer lo que vos hagas .Como si no lo supiera" -susurro esto último mirando hacia mí con una sonrisa, no dude en sonreírle también. Jasper no la dejaría.

-"Tenemos que irnos en 46 segundos si no queremos que ese chico borracho de ahí le vomite el vestido a Rose." –Dijo Alice señalando a un chico que estaba en un rincón cercano.

-"¡¡¿QUE?!! Yo me voy!!"- Agarro a Emmett por el brazo y lo arrastro a la puerta.

-"¿De que se ríen ustedes dos?¿Edward? ¿Alice? ¿Vos sabes algo Jasper?"

-"A ciencia cierta no, pero puedo suponer que Alice invento todo eso para librarse de Rosalie.¿No es asi Edward?" –que boluda, claro! Alice quería bailar mas! Ser la ultima en irse, Jazz no se iría sin ella y Edward sin mí, y yo no podía dejarla después de todo lo que había hecho por mí... aunque ya estuviera rendida.

-"Hermana, no podes ser la ultima en salir. Van a decir que estas drogada nadie soporta tanto. Aparte Bella esta media zombi y es taradísimo."

-"Charlie te va a querer matar"- le dije entre un bostezo.

-"Si claro que lo intente, aunque, cuando no íbamos estaba feliz por vos. Quería que te divirtieras ¿Cómo la pasaste?"

-"Delo mejor. Te agradezco mucho por arrastrarme hasta acá no estuvo tan mal como pensaba. También a ustedes son la mejor familia que hay."

-"Somos... pero ni lo dudes. Nosotros ya nos vamos Alice"

-"Espera! Rose y Emm se llevaron el BMW .Llevamos en el Volvo o nos va a agarrar la tormenta y me voy a mojar este precioso vestido".- Edward rodó sus ojos y asintió con una sonrisa.

–"Vamos a estar en el auto. No se tarden "- Luego me miro – "Como si fuera a usar ese vestido otra vez, no?"

O levitaba o Edward me llevaba, apuesto por lo segundo. No había nadie en el estacionamiento y solo 4 parejas y un pequeño grupo de amigas adentro. Note el frío húmedo del exterior junto con el viento que me cortaba la cara. Tirite y Edward me envolvió cariñosamente en su saco y se sentó conmigo en el asiento de atrás del Volvo.

-"Por fin solos" –dije suspirando –"¿Qué raro que no vas a manejar vos?¿Otra broma de Emmett?"

-"Noup, es solo que no podría hacer esto estando al volante" – me puso sobre él y deslicé mas torpemente que lo normal una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y nos besamos mas fogosamente que antes.

Los minutos pasaban pero nosotros estábamos muy ocupados para notarlo cuando escuche un "toc toc toc" en la ventana del conductor. Sin apartar sus labios de los míos Edward se recostó en el espacio que hay entre los asientos de adelante y de atrás, colocándome encima de él para que la persona que nos había interrumpido no nos viera. Mi corazón latía como loco pero supuse que solo Edward, Jasper y Alice lo escucharían.

-"Pero que tonta que soy! El auto de los Cullen esta vacío y quedan dos adentro. Así que los otros cuatro deben de haberse ido en el coche rojo"- la señora Cope se hablaba a sí misma aun cuando se alejaba.

-"No sabes lo feliz que estoy!" –Cante mientras me incorporaba.

-"Bueno, si tirarte en el suelo de un auto te hace feliz lo vamos a hacer mas seguido, nunca se hubiera ocurrido que..." –le puse un dedo en los labios para frenarlo.

-"Yo soy una de ustedes."

-"¿Qué? Que yo sepa todavía sos humana" –dijo poniendo una mano en mi corazón.

-"Eso ya lo sé!¿No escuchaste a la señora Cope? Dijo : 'los cuatro se fueron en el rojo' ,se refería a Rosalie, Emmett, Vos y...y...y YO!!!" –Grité con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-"Claro que si, ya sos una de la familia amor, lo sabes."

-"¿Qué le hiciste Edward? Escuchamos que el corazón de Bella se le iba a salir del cuerpo y ahora llora. Yo no vi nada, es raro." – Dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante. Y le deba un piquito rápido a Jasper que se puso al volante.

-"Porque no paso nada. Cope vino a chusmear y nos escondimos para no arruinar la reputación de Bella. ¿No es así?" –Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. Su dentadura brillo con el reflejo de una luz rápida y me hizo reaccionar.

-"Por Dios Jasper! Manejas más rápido que Edward!!"

-"¿Qué? No es así Bells - Me corrigió Alice – "Nadie maneja más rápido que el "señor telepático", por ahí Rose cuando esta enojada, pero la verdad es que va despacio cuando te lleva."

-"¿Así?" –lo mire con las cejas levantadas-"¿Despacio?"

-"Sé que ahora te asusta la velocidad mi amor, pero te vas a ir acostumbrando y te va a encantar. Nunca voy a dejar que te pase algo."

-"Llegamos "–Anuncio Jasper con la voz anormalmente alta al notar nuestros ojos clavados en los del otro.

Todos bajamos y me saludaron. Alice y Jasper se pasaron al asiento de atrás, supuse que para hacer lo mismo que Edward y yo habíamos hecho en el estacionamiento mientras él me acompañaba hasta la puerta de la casa que Charlie abriría en cualquier momento.

-"Me pongo algo mas casual y vuelvo si queres."

-"Me da lo mismo lo que lleves puesto, pero claro que quiero que vuelvas, cada noche."

-"Eso es genial" – hablábamos en susurros hasta que Edward sonrió y dijo mas fuerte- "Chau Bella, te veo mañana, que tengas dulces sueños."

Se estaba por ir cuando me di cuenta que mi padre espiaba por la ventana 'eso no hace se Charlie' sufrirás mi ira... así que tome a Edward del brazo para voltearlo hacia mí, me estire y lo bese en los labios mientras me aferraba a su cabellera color bronce con las manos. Él me devolvía el beso aunque seguía asombrado por mi reacción. No fue muy largo ni apasionado, no era tan mala, no podía sabiendo que mi padre miraba. Nos separamos al mismo tiempo que sonaba la bocina del Volvo. Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano a Alice justo cuando Charlie abría la puerta. Casi nos atrapa.

-"Decile gracias a Alice "–dije mirando hacia el coche, estaba tan oscuro que no podía verla pero ella me escuchó ,obvio.

Mire a mi padre de reojo un poco sonrojada por el espectáculo que le habíamos dado. Era una mezcla entre enojo por llegar un poco tarde – y haber visto como me 'despedia' de Edward - y alivio por haber llegado al fin sana y salva.

-"Claro. Ah! ¿Qué tal Charlie?" –Preguntó Edward intentando sonar relajado.

-"Muy bien, gracias. Ya es tarde Bella necesitas dormir. Adios Edward" –Me toco el hombro para que entrara y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-"Chau Edward!!" –Grite desde adentro mirando con odio a mi papá.

-"Hasta mañana Bella" –Contesto Edward del otro lado, con una sonrisa que se le notaba en la voz.

Tendría que haberle dicho algo a papá por ser tan grosero pero estaba realmente exhausta.

-"¿Qué tal el baile? ¿La pasaste bien?"-Note el doble sentido en sus palabras, no quería responderle pero era mas fuerte que yo.

-"Si, no sabes que cuanto, ni tiempo de conversar tuvimos" –y corrí hacia mi cuarto. Ja! Ahí tenes Charlie, pensa en eso.

Me senté en el extremo de la cama y me saque lo que tenia en los pies, que ya no recordaba que me había puesto Alice ,para mí eran solo una molestia. No llegaba al cierre del vestido ubicado a mi espalda y no tenia ganas de luchar con él ya que también estaba un poco atorado. Podía pedirle ayuda a Charlie pero eso suponía hablarle y levantarme, un esfuerzo que no alcanzaría a lograr. Así que tire mi cuerpo hacia atrás, caí inerte en la cama, mi cerebro dejo de funcionar y... todo quedo negro.

_**N/A:**_

_**Y ahí quedo el primer capitulo...**_

_**¿¿Se entiende que Bella estaba soñando todo lo que habia vivido en el baile de fin de curso?? ((fijate al principio cualquier cosa))**_

_**Piedad!! Es mi primer fic. Mi primer capitulo. Jamas escribi nada .**_

_**Asi q si tienen ganas dejen reviews .**_

_**Gracias !!!¡¡¡**_

_**Beso!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! En el capitulo anterior no pude **__**agradecer**__** a los que me impulsaron a hacer esto y me ayudaron siempre q los necesite : **__**Eric, Samm , Cooti y Pame**_

_**Gracias a todos x leer mi humilde fic y gracias x dejar review :**_

macaaa

sugus

MeryRodriguez

Magent

AtRaM Potter

Fefitha Black

pame cullen

Khata-Cullen

_**CAPITULO 2:**_

-"¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?" –Sí!! Justo la voz que quería escuchar. No había nada más glorioso que ese ser tan perfecto que sé hacia llamar mi novio.

-"¿Por qué iba a estar mal?"

-"Dormías vestida, nunca hiciste eso, no este año."

-"Es que el cierre esta trabado, no me dan los brazos y realmente tenia sueño."

-"Ah. Perdón, es que me asustaba la idea de que Alice te hubiera pegado tanto la moda que no quisieras dormir sin ella."-

Reímos juntos por unos segundos, hasta que yo quede una sonrisa boba en la cara memorizando su melodiosa risa mientras me preguntaba si pedírselo o no. El solo me miraba evaluando mi expresión, abrió la boca para hablar pero por una vez fui más rápida que él.

-"¿Me ayudarías en algo?"-le pregunte aun acostada con la voz más inocente que encontré en mi.

-"En lo que quieras, decime"-dijo inclinándose hacia mí, no puedo creer que no lo viera venir.!!

-"Sacame el vestido porque yo no tengo fuerzas y no quiero que se arruine" –conteste lo más rápido que pude incorporándome un poco.

-"Eh... no se ... ¿Estas segura?"

-"No pienso usarlo por siempre"

-"Seria solo hasta que venga Alice"

-"¿Se puede saber por que no lo podes hacer vos?"

-"... No... yo no... Yo no voy a desnudarte si eso es lo que pretendes."

-"Ay Edward, herís mi ego, no seas dramático, ya te lo dije: Esta falseado o algo y mis torpes dedos no llegan" – lo mire expectante, él seguía parado junto a la ventana petrificado, seguramente decidiendo que hacer.

Así que acosté boca abajo esperando no quedarme dormida, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo ya que sus hábiles dedos se deslizaron por mi espalda abriendo el cierre con facilidad. Deje de respirar por unos instantes, disfrutando su frío tacto hasta que se separo de mí.

-"Ya esta. Voy a ir a la cocina a buscarte algo de comida, en el baile no probaste bocado."

-"Muchas gracias, no fue tan difícil ¿No?"

-"¿Queres algo en especial?"-Pregunto evadiendo mi comentario.

-"Pizza fría, no sé por que tengo ganas de comer esa asquerosidad."

-"Coincido, es una asquerosidad, pero supongo que se te antoja por que Charlie estuvo comiendo justo eso y el olor esta por todos lados. No me tardo ." – y se fue por la puerta rápido como Flash dejando una fresca brisa con olor dulce, sonreí a eso.

Aproveché ese momento de intimidad para darme una ducha y ponerme el pijama de Victoria Secret que Renee por fin me había enviado. Había tardado demasiado en la ducha, lo sabia, ya que me había parecido tomar una siestita abajo del chorro calentito.

-"Ya estaba por ir a buscarte. Tardaste mas de lo normal, me estaba asustando"-me dijo con expresión preocupada.

-"No todos tenemos súper velocidad vampirica mi amor"- le gruñí tomando una porción de pizza y acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano.

-"Al final Renee se acordó de mandártelo? Estas preciosa, VS te sienta genial."

-"Lo decís porque sos un caballero, no tenes por que alabarlo."

-"Lo digo por que es verdad y te amo" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-"¿Por qué intentaste matar a Charlie de un infarto cuando llegamos?"

-"Estaba espiando, no me gusta que me espíen, tenia que recibir algo a cambio, ¿no?"-mire su cara y tenia una expresión de arrepentimiento y perdón y no sabia él por que, así que tire el resto de la pizza y me acosté junto a el apoyando mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

-"¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Por qué tenes esa cara?"

-"Yo te espiaba, siempre lo hacia, a toda hora. Deberías aborrecerme."

-"Claro que no!.Nunca me perturbó que lo hicieras. Quiero decir, cuando me lo dijiste después de ese maravilloso día que pasamos en tu prado..."

"-'Nuestro' ,nuestro prado" –me corrigió con una media sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

-"Bueno en 'nuestro' prado yo sabia que tenia que estar furiosa o asustada por lo menos. Pero no sentí ninguna de esas,solo seguridad y amor. Así que no tenes por que sentirte mal."

-"No sé si voy a poder hacerlo."

-"Hacelo por mí, me pone mal verte así y más por esa estúpida razón."

-"No era mi intención que te sintieras de ese modo, lo siento" –Decía mientras me acariciaba los pómulos y me besaba el pelo –"Creo que tendrías que dormirte ya es muy tarde."

-"¿Vamos a hacer algo especial mañana?"

-"Podemos hacer algo 'especial' si queres, pero no había pensado en nada."

-"No, yo tampoco. Es que tengo que hacer lo usual aparte de lavar la ropa e ir al supermercado: el mes termino y tengo la heladera vacía."

-"Sí, solo están los pescados de Charlie en el te llevo y después podemos ir a mi casa ¿Te parece?"

-"M encanta la día va a ser perfecto si te tengo al lado mío todo el tiempo"-Lo abrace y volví a respirar me acorde-"¿Crees que Alice le haya dicho a Rosalie que un chiste lo del vomito?"

-"No, no se lo van a decir. No directamente."

-"¿Cómo es eso?"

-"Uno de nosotros cuatro le va a contar a Emmett y una vez que pare de reírse seguro se lo cuenta a Rose y ella querrá desmembrarnos a todos, no tiene un muy buen sentido del humor, y menos cuando se meten con su ropa"-Su risa era el más hermoso de todos los sonidos conocidos-"Pero ahora tenes que dormir. Charlie se va temprano a pescar así que voy a estar justo acá cuando te despiertes. Dulces sueños princesa-Susurro mientras me besaba la frente."

-"Gracias, estoy segura que los voy a tener. Te Amo"–fue lo ultimo que alcancé a murmurar. Sus labios rozaron los míos por un instante y caí en la inconsciencia justo después de escuchar un dulce 'Te amo, Bella... te amo ' justo en mi oído.

No tenia pesadillas desde que Edward se quedaba conmigo toda la noche y esta no fue la excepción. Eran cosa del pasado. Tampoco recordaba mis sueños aunque no me molestaba, era suficientemente feliz al no tener pesadillas.

-"Buenos días mi vida, ¿Dormiste bien?" –Note algo en su voz al preguntar pero no adivine qué.

-"No tuve pesadillas!! "–dije triunfante-

-"Lo se, eso es genial. ¿Qué soñaste?" -¿Cómo que lo sabia? Eso era casi imposible. Casi.

-"¿Hable mucho?"- asintió –"¿Sobre que?"

-"No paraste de parlotear en toda la noche ,me tuviste muy entretenido".-Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, no podría describir la expresión de ansiedad de mi cara pero lo animó a continuar –" Sobre el baile ,sobre mi, sobre la rudeza de Charlie ... "–dijo enumerando con los dedos.

-"¿Qué dije exactamente sobre vos?"-esperaba no haber dicho algo muy vergonzoso, me sonroje con solo pensarlo, estaba muy nerviosa y mi corazón lo ponía en evidencia.

-"Cosas lindas. Si pudiera me hubiese sonrojado, así como vos, no tenes porque preocuparte" –dijo acariciándome las mejillas.

-"Me alegro que te haya gustado mi cháchara nocturna.¿Me concederías un minuto para ser humana?"

-"Te concedo todos los minutos, horas, días y años que quieras. Siempre te voy a esperar Bella."

-"Graaacias" -dije con tono sarcástico. ¿Por qué siempre se tenia que tomar todo taan en serio?-"Pero con un minutito me alcanza y me sobra-Beso fugaz y corrí al baño. Decidí ducharme nuevamente solo para hacer algo ,pero mucho mas corta que la de ayer. Al secarme me di cuenta que en mi apurón no había llevado la ropa.

-"Edward..."

-"¿Si?"-En medio segundo estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-"¿Podrías ...emm... traerme algo de ropa?... Me olvide todo"

-"¿Algo en especial?"

-"No... algo para ir a hacer las copras"-

-"Claro" - Si fuera Alice me esperaría lo peor ,pero era mi 'novio' así que no tenia de que preocuparme... ¿no?. Llegue a contar ocho segundos cuando volvio

-"Acá la tengo, si algo no te gusta decime y te traigo otra cosa"- dijo como si fuera lo mas común del mundo mientras entornaba la puerta para alargar su musculoso y pálido brazo cargado de ropa dentro del baño.

-"Gracias todo esta genial, tendrías que ser asesor de modas o algo, se te da muy bien.

-"No es que tu sentido de la moda sea el mejor ¿No?.Creo que viví con Alice demasiado tiempo."

Me sonroje al ver el hermoso conjunto de ropa interior que había elegido a juego con la camiseta de manga larga azul que a él tanto le gustaba y mis jeans preferidos. Me lo puse todo, me cepillé el pelo y salí hacia mi cuarto. Estaba todo ordenado y limpio y él estaba recostado boca arriba sobre mi cama, la cual ya había hecho, con las manos en la nuca. Se veía tan sexy que no podía apartar la mirada de su escultural figura hasta que me miro con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios y me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.

-"Wow!! No tenias porque hacer todo esto ,pero gracias: Una cosa menos."

-"Solo queda ir al supermercado."

-"No. Tengo que lavar la ropa- que raro que no se acuerde si ya se lo dije."

-"Ya lo hice por vos. Sequé ,doblé y guardé."

-"¿Con tanta rapidez? Lo que daría yo por poder hacer eso ..."

-"¿Tu alma?"

-"No estamos seguros de que eso exista Edward. Y si realmente existiese no tendría porque irse cuando tu corazón se detiene, fin del asunto."-No tenia ganas de discutir por eso ,no ahora, había que cambiar de tema yá – "¿Por qué tanto apuro por hacer las compras?"

-"Es una sorpresa, vamos a hacer algo 'especial'- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-"Solamente preguntaba, dije 'especial' por decir no pretendía que organizaras nada."

-"No te preocupes fue una idea grupal".-Traducción: todos los hermanos Cullen están implicados –"¿Queres desayunar? "-

-"No, la verdad es que todavía tengo la pizza atravesada"- y era verdad sentía una pesades horrible en mi estomago .Nota Mental: no comer pizza después de bailar con el ser mas perfecto del universo .-" ¿Vamos?"

-"Las damas primero"- me hizo un gesto con ambas manos para que pasara primera por la puerta y me regalo una radiante sonrisa queme dejo sin respiración momentáneamente .Lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre atrás mío hasta la cocina para agarrar la plata .

-"No hace falta, yo pago" – dijo así como así

-"Si, ja ja ."- reí sarcásticamente –"Y después Charlie me va a preguntar cómo compre sin usar esto"–y le enseñe el frasquito donde estaba la plata.

-"Inventaremos algo" –dijo con un tomo sensual acercándose a mi para distraerme.

-"No. Yo como ,yo pago "- y estire mi brazo sobre su hombro para agarrar las llaves del Chevy cuando me abrazo por la cintura .

-"Que terca" –dijo negando con la cabeza con una media sonrisa-"No las vas a necesitar, vamos a ir en mi coche. Alice lo acaba de dejar en la puerta"

-"¿Y eso por que?" – dije alejando mi cara de su pecho para ver su expresión.

-"Por que esta va a ser un día 'especial' y así vamos a llegar mas rípido"

-"Uiii! .Para con eso! No era para tanto"-dije saliendo hacia el Volvo .'especial' 'especial' ya me tenia arta . pensaba mientras me dirigía al asiento del acompañante –"¿Tan apurados estan?"

-"Noo. Toma.-Y me tira las llaves mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, habia vecinos mirando, seguro –Hoy manejas vos.

"¿Qué? Nunca maneje algo taaaaan moderno. Te lo voy a hacer mierda Edward."

-"No voy a dejar que lo hagas .Dale"– Y me levanto con agilidad para ponerme del otro lado del coche .Claro, nadie lo miraba ahora ,no?.Introduje la llave y encendí el motor. El ya estaba sentado al lado haciendo la mímica para que me pusiera el cinturón.

-"¿Y ahora que?"

-"No es una nave espacial bella. Pone primera y acelera como 'eso' que tenes vos, pero sin hacer tanta fuerza."

-" 'Eso' fue un regalo de bienvenida de mi papá. Lo quiero ,me encanta y no lo voy a tirar."- dije con tono enojado mientras manejaba .No era tan difícil como había pensado.

-"Estuve pensando en regalarte un auto mejor, mas seguro"-le puse mala cara-"ya se ya se, es como un tanque de la segunda Guerra Mundial pero puede morir en cualquier momento y dejarte en el medio de la nada.

-"No pienso viajar tan lejos. No quiero que me regales nada Edward ,gracias."

-¿Por qué no? No lo entiendo. Todos te dan cosas menos yo ,es injusto. Me guata regalar ,en especial a vos".-De uno caritativo me tuve que enamorar ...

-"Es que cada cosa que me das aparte de tu compañía desequilibra la balanza"

-"¿Qué balanza?" –dijo con una sonrisa divertida por mi ocurrencia.

-"La nuestra. Yo no te doy nada y vos me das todo. NO, no, no"- negué con la cabeza

-"No existe ninguna balanza Bella .Vos me das mas de lo que merezco, solamente, no te das cuenta –nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino. El Volvo casi se manejaba solo ,así que intente ir un poco mas rápido y mas rápido y mas rápido, pensé q me estaba excediendo, pero de todos modos nada pasaría ya que la lluvia torrencial había ahuyentado a todos y tenia a Edward junto a mi examinando mi ... expresión de jubilo.

-"Te gusta la velocidad, lo sabia!"

-Cuando soy yo la que tienen el control es diferente, no hay razón para estar aterrada .

-Sí, tal vez ... – pensó por un segundo y luego agrego a gran velocidad- ¿Eso significa que cada vez que yo te llevo estas aterrada? –

-No, pero sé que si yo manejo no voy a chocar. – dije con una increíble confianza .

-Es imposible que sepas eso. Las probabilidades de que yo choque son nulas ,en cambio un humano ...

-Por ahí sí, pero esta sensación de control es única – sentencie terminando el tema de mi 'habilidad al volante'.

Apague el motor y salí del auto. Al ver que él no salía fui hasta su ventana y me incline para hablarle.

-¿ Venís o me esperas acá, amor? – parecía estar concentrado en otra cosa pero cuando pensé que no me iba a contestar agrego :

-Lo mas conveniente es que te espere- le di tierno beso en la mejilla, le deje las llaves y fui directo a buscar un changuito para terminar las compras lo mas rápido posible. No tarde mucho en elegir lo que necesitaba y pagar, en gran parte porque dentro estábamos los dos típicos repositores de siempre, la cajera, una anciana que parecía curar a una nena que lloraba y yo . Solo nosotros los raros salimos a comprar tan temprano y bajo una tormenta ¬¬ .

Apenas se cerraron las puertas automáticas del supermercado atrás mío el muy caballeroso Edward ya estaba ahí para llevar las pesadas bolsas ... en una mano .

-Gracias, pero deberías darme alguna o van a sospechar. No podes llevar tanto peso en una sola mano sin ni siquiera inclinarte un poco para el costado. Hace que te cuesta aunque sea! –

Él solo soltó una hermosa carcajada y con su mano libre tomo la mia y beso el dorso haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Nadie se fija en lo que hago o dejo de hacer Bella-

Acomodo las bolsas en el baúl del Volvo y se subió al asiento del acompañante nuevamente, no sin antes mantener la puerta abierta del piloto para que yo entrara . Nadie hablo por un tiempo, hasta que la curiosidad me superó.

-¿Por qué no quisiste entrar al super?

-Sabia que me ibas a preguntar .dijo mas para sí mismo que para mí –No sabia si iba a poder soportarlo y no me iba a arriesgar.

-¿A que? No entiendo .

-Había una nena ¿no?

-Sí, ¿pero que tiene que ver? ¿Le tenes miedo a las nenitas ahora?

-No, Bella ¬¬ . Que raro que no te diste cuenta. Ella... ella estaba sangrando mucho y su abuela por fin la estaba curando justo cuando salias .

-Ah!, no , o sea , vi que la curaba o algo pero no se me había cruzado por la cabeza en ningún momento eso de la... sangre. Perdón. Fui muy desconsiderada.

-No te disculpes, no tenes por qué estar pensando en eso.

-Pero me tendría que haber dado cuenta... yo tendría que haber ... – puso un dedo en mis labios.

-¿Me parece a mi o vos me ves mas humano que vampiro? – pude ver con mi vista periférica su expresión divertida.

-No te discrimino por ser .. emm... vampiro – si el podía decir la palabra con toda facilidad ¿por qué yo no? – Te ves como un humano y yo prácticamente lo único que hago es mirarte, así que ...

-Sí, solo eso , me veo como uno, todo lo demás es antinatural y ...

-Ay Edward, callate. Voy a ser sincera.¿Queres que sea sincera y te diga lo que pienso?

Asintió con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, yo nunca le hablaba así, pero me estaba cansando.

-Siempre quiero, aunque no me vaya a gustar.

-Bien. Me tenes arta con todo ese sermón del "vampiro " malo, antinatural , endemoniado y yo qué se todos los adjetivos tontos que usaste hasta ahora. No-me-in-te-re-sa!! Sos Edward y es lo único que importa para mí –Pare para respirar y lo mire, tenia el rostro inexpresivo hasta que se le curvaron las comisuras de los labios y abrió la boca. Sabia lo que iba a decir. A veces podía ser tan obvio. Tan encantadoramente obvio. Lo interrumpí .

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir: que tu familia tampoco es humana y bla bla bla – dije meneando la cabeza y haciendo círculos en el aire con una mano –No los veo de ese modo, para mi siempre van a ser Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y punto : fin del asunto.-

Espere y espere y espere. Estacione el coche y apague el motor. Me dirigía al baúl a sacar las bolsas ya que Edward parecía inerte pero cuando me di cuenta él ya las tenia en la mano y estaba por entrar en la casa. Entré atrás de él ,cerré la puerta, suspiré y con toda la lentitud del mundo me dirigí a la cocina a guardar todo y .. no se ¿ pedirle perdón? Tenia claro que técnicamente no me tenia que disculpar ya que él dijo" aunque no me vaya a gustar" así que se la tendría que bancar, pero era yo la que no soportaba, necesitaba que me hablase, éste no era un silencio común entre nosotros ,ahora se respiraba incomodidad y frustración y ... Nota mental : no pasar tanto tiempo con Jasper...no quiero saber las emociones ya tengo mucho trabajo con las mías..

Me acerque a él que estaba de espaldas a la mesada apoyado con ambas manos en ella, con los párpados caídos y su típica cara de é su cabeza con mis manos y lo obligue a mirarme. Tenia miedo de besarlo y que no me lo devolviera .Así que opté por arreglar las cosas primero ....

CONTINUARÁ ........

**_Bueno hasta acá el segundo capitulo .Un poco de carácter para Bella. Espero que les haya gustado .En el próximo ya entran los Cullen y creo que verán que es lo "especial" que tienen planeado hacer._**

**_Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar ya que contesto todas las reviews._**

**_Besos!_**

**_Sabri..._**


	3. Chapter 3

ºººObviamente la historia original es de Stephenie Meyer .. yo solo soy una fiel seguidora que juega con los personajes ...ººº

_**CAPITULO 3 :**_

Con toda la dulzura y amor que pude juntar logre murmurar:

-Edward, mi vida, por favor necesito que me hables, cualquier cosa. Siento mucho si algo de lo que dije antes te perturbó pero es la verdad, perdón. Podemos charlarlo, estoy dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir – Nada , ni se inmutó, ya sentía una molestia en mi garganta, si él no me hablaba pronto mis ojos se llenarían de lagrimas y no quería llorar ahora ,no en esta situación –Necesito escuchar tu voz, por favor, por favor, cualquier cosa ... –

Y obligue a mi cabeza a bajar para mi mirar el piso, ya no podia ver sus ojos desenfocados. Solté su cabeza pero estaba petrificada delante de él hasta que lo escuche tomar una gran bocanada de aire para hablar y me llene de esperanza.

-Papel higiénico faltó.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué? –Estaba mas que confundida, sí dije "cualquier cosa" lo reconozco, pero esto ya es pasarse. Lo mire con una cara de completo desentendimiento que ni yo sabria interpretar ,él solo sonrió y repitió .

-Que te olvidaste de comprar papel higiénico. La hace un par de días escuche que Charlie te lo gritaba desde el baño. Ya te dije que si no queres hacer una lista me digas todo y yo te lo voy repitiendo mas tarde.- Se estaba haciendo el boludo y con ganas, tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar sobre ese silencio suyo y elijo... tarde obvio –Pero ahora no podemos volver al super a comprar mas porque se nos hace tarde amor mío – dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla – no te preocupes Esme siempre compra de mas ,en casa hay a montones , a la vuelta traemos, de todos modos Charlie va a llegar después de nosotros así que ...

Yo estaba mas que shockeada intentando procesar las estupideces que me acababa de decir y solo logre sonrojarme al hacerlo, tenia que cambiar el tema ..y rápido ,antes de que siguiera con otro capitulo de "las necesidades fisiológicas de Bella".

-Muy bien, sí, sí, esta bien, esta bien. No te hagas problema.. ehh .. ¿Y ahora?

-Te aconsejaría que te cambiaras : algo fresco y cómodo y la maya abajo, sino es mucha molestia.

-ehhh.., Para nada, pero ¿ que vamos a hacer hoy exactamente?

-Algo "especial" – levante una ceja- Algo que no hicimos antes ,bueno ,no juntos. Dale anda, te espero acá.-

Me abrazo y me beso y no me di cuenta como pero estaba en mi cuarto sola y se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina. Este hombre iba a terminar infartándome .Una muda de ropa y una nota sobre la cama llamaron mi atención, tome la nota sin pensarlo mucho y la leí en susurros:

_HOLA BELLA!!!_

_El papel higiénico ya esta en el baño, creo q Jazz no lo puso como te gusta ,después fijate. No te preocupes por Edward ya se le paso, se le tildo un poco ese viejo cerebro suyo nada mas. Te vas a poner el conjunto que te deje sobre la cama es perfecto para hoy, confía en mi .Come la ensalada pero no el pescado._

_Te quiere Alice._

Bueno , el sonrojo que había aparecido en mi cara al leer la primera oración fue reemplazado por la curiosidad de la ultima ¿Por qué siempre tenia que hablar en clave?.Guarde la nota en un cajón y estiré la ropa que estaba perfectamente doblada: era un short azul petróleo hasta medio muslo y una musculosa a juego de tiras finitas. Lo mas impactante fue el bikini que ahí me esperaba.

La parte de arriba era super chica pero sabia por instinto que me iba a entrar, lo eligió Alice ¿no?.Pero tenia dudas con la parte de abajo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación: era una estilo brasilera. Me la puse igual para probar y obviamente estaba por sacármela cuando sonó el teléfono inalámbrico que "oh casualidad" estaba en mi mesita de luz y no en su base en el living.

-Residencia Swan –Que no sea ella , que no sea ella , que no sea ella ...

-Dale Bella, ya sabes que soy yo- Alice, la voz mas chillona en el universo..-Te vas a tener que poner ese hermoso bikini ya que me lleve todas tus otras mayas – revise y era verdad.

-Mas te vale Alice Cullen que me las devuelvas eran regalos de Reneé.

-Sí, Bella, no las voy a prender fuego ,tranquila, pero si no te lo pones no se que soy capaz de hacer

-Mi amiga del alma...Se me ve casi todo el culo , no voy a ir así – dije todo entre dientes en un susurro casi inaudible rogando que Edward no escuchara.

-No seas paranoica Bella, aparte vas a tener el short, no te quejes amiga que podría haber sido peor y apurate que se nos va el día .Bye bye.

No me dejo decir nada mas, algún día iba a ganarle , algún día .. Pero no hay , así que me puse la mini-ropa que me había preparado, mis Converse sin medias, me ate el pelo en una simple cola y baje a picar algo.

Para mi sorpresa Edward ya me había preparado el almuerzo: ensalada de lechuga y tomate con pescado al horno. Lo sirvió en un plato y lo puso en la mesa. Después fue hasta la heladera .

- Ya está mi amor, ¿Qué queres tomar?¿ Pepsi, agua, Fanta?

-Agua fría estaría bien gracias ,no quiero mezclar dulce y salado después me siento mal – sin mencionar el maldito gas que las gaseosas poseen .

-Y no queremos es –dijo mientras me llenaba el vaso y me miraba por primera vez desde que había bajado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y vi en ellos la sombra del deseo , su mandíbula cayo y quedo petrificado en el lugar mientras seguía llenando mi vaso .

-Listo Edward, vas a chorrear todo si seguís sirviendo amor

-Ah? Sí, perdón, es que estas tan hermosa, ese color en vos... me vuelve loco

Ya toda sonrojada no podía coordinar mis oraciones cuando lo mire y no llevaba sus jeans sino un pantalón hasta la rodilla que le destacaba sus perfectos muslos y una remera de mangas muy cortas que se le ajustaba en todas partes marcando cada uno de sus perfectos abdominales todo en un azul parecido al que yo vestía.

-Gra...cias ..ehh gracias .. hacer el almuerzo .. ehh . ehh ¿Dónde aprendiste? quería dar la cabeza contra la pared, estaba tan sexy ..tendría que decírselo ,me encantaría que me leyera la mente en estos momentos , me mordí el labio inferior, pero me percate de que la comida esperaba y empecé a masticarla.

-Esta es la primera vez que lo cocino para que alguien se lo coma, Esme y yo estuvimos mirando un par de programas en... ... Utilísima y... Gourmet –Puso una mano adelante como deteniendo al transito – Ya se que suena muy " gay" , Emmett lo dejo bien claro, pero lo que sea por vos mi ángel. – me dio un piquito en los labios pero me había causado mucha gracia el comentario de Emmett . – No pude buscar en internet todavía lo de " condimentar" la ensalada así que no le puse mucho – y me dejó el vinagre ,la sal y el aceite para que yo le agregara a gusto – Tené cuidado con el pescado , es la primera vez que lo hago , no experimente antes .

-Esta bien. Aunque tengo una corazonada, llamalo intuición femenina si queres ,de q no tengo que comer el pescado. Igual ya me llene con la ensalada que estaba perfectamente condimentada.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado. Si tu " intuición femenina" se llama Alice es mejor que nos apuremos o nos va a colgar a los dos – Lavo y secó los platos antes de que yo llegara a la mesada.

-¿Cómo sabias que me lo dijo Alice? ¿Leiste la nota?

-No, pero escuche que hablabas con ella, solo acerté ¿no puedo tener un poco de suerte? –pregunto con aires de inocencia mientras me besaba las mejillas que ya estaban rojas...

-Sí, sí , claro , como digas . ¿Vamos? -Dios no! ¿había escuchado todo? Que vergüenza!

-Vamos- me agarro la mano, salimos y nos sentamos en el calientito auto. Esta vez manejaba él ya que teníamos que ir a toda velocidad para que Alice no se pusiera neurótica.

-Acá esta mejor ¿Podrías prender la calefacción ?Creo que no estoy vestida para la ocasión. Es raro de Alice, algo mas abrigado hubiese ido mejor con este día. Aunque... todavía no me dijiste que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy- y lo mire expectante- ¿ Sabias que estas increíblemente sexy con ese conjunto? –

-Gracias, buen intento. Pero todavía no te puedo decir. La duendecillo no se equivocó con la ropa Bella, es decir ..¡es Alice! Y estas preciosa. Mas adelante va a hacer calor o algo así escuche.- dijo con esa sonrisa que me quitaba la respiración .

Me crucé de brazos y permanecí mirando por el parabrisas todo el camino. Solo nos dirigíamos miraditas de lado y apartábamos los ojos rápidamente del otro, bueno, yo lo hacia ya que la mayoría de las veces él se quedaba mirándome con una sonrisa de bobo pero no le hice caso.

Me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la casa Cullen cuando Edward me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano para que bajara del auto con una cara de feliz cumpleaños que no supe interpretar. Pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle el por qué de su sonrisa una entusiasmada Alice nos abrió la puerta principal....

**Hola! **

**Se me hace que quedó un poco corto pero quiero alargarlo un poco mas ... Veo que muchas están entusiasmadas con lo que los Cullen tienen preparado y eso me encanta , solo espero no desilusionarlas .... Odio la ortografía . así que disculpen si me comí algún acento/ letra / etc etc .... Gracias por sus reviews, las cuales siempre son devueltas .. así que si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en comunicarse conmigo......Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Love, Sabri ...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry que tarde en actualizar pero con toda la locura de Robert en los Oscars la verdad es que estaba muy babeante y mi cerebro se me tildo un poco ... pero ahora estoy utilizando mi pobre imaginación al máximo para que por fin lleguen a ese lugar que tiene a todas intrigadas .. aunque no lo pueden negar : les dí pistas .jujuju ----nos leemos mas abajo!

***Según Alec no necesito un 'disclaimer' .... aparte todos saben q yo solo juego con los personajes y bla bla***

**CAPITULO 4 :**

-Por fin llegaron!! ..Bueno... Emm y Rose acaban de llegar también y Jazz un poco antes –Dijo Alice tocándose la nuca con una mano.

-¿De caza?- Pregunté entrando al living

-De caza –Me contestó Jasper sentado en el sillón mientras hacia zapping.

Tenia puesto una remera semi-ajustada de un tono rosa pálido que decía... **" ****You Joke ... I Bite" .... (¿)** Y unas bermudas de Jean .

-Hola hermanita! Te ves bien...Sí ,no mas que vos Rose linda –agrego mirando hacia las escaleras y se volteó para guiñarme un ojo. Yo solo me sonrojé y sonreí ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

-¿Carlisle y Esme?-Hacia un par de días que no los veía. Pero Alice dudo un poco al contestar.

-En serio, te esperaron Bella, pero estaban un poco apurados eso es todo.

-Ah- fue lo único que pude murmurar, pobres, me habían esperado y yo nunca llegué, me sentía realmente culpable por eso.

-No te preocupes mi amor, los ves a la vuelta o mañana –Edward trataba de consolarme mientras se sentaba se sentaba en el sofá y me ponía en su regazo.

Solo me recosté en su muy cómodo cuerpo y le bese el cuello. Claro está que Jasper se ocupó de disipar toda culpabilidad existente, así que ahora estaba ansiosa y feliz, una copia del estado de ánimo de Alice en este momento cuando la ví bajando las escaleras con un nuevo conjunto.

Lucia genial con un par de shorts de Jean hasta arriba de la rodilla y una musculosa mas pegada al cuerpo que la mía color rosa con detalles en fucsia. Se sentó encima de Jasper imitando mi posición.

-Estas hermosa -le dijo él con una sonrisa

-Lo sé- contestó ella con su cantarina voz mientras se acariciaba la frente con aire teatral.

-¿Nos vamos ahora? – preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Todavía no Jazz, tuve que buscarle otro conjunto de ropa a Rose ya que "cierta persona" – dijo Alice mirando a Emmett con cara de odio –Le arruino su ropa y peinado perfectos-

A estas alturas Edward ya estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras me sostenía junto a él. Y se rió aún más antes de que Emmett dejara a un lado su video juego y se defendiera .

-No es mi culpa que ella entrara a la cocina cuando , en realidad, había llamado a Jasper.- Esta bien, no entendía absolutamente nada y Edward lo notó entre carcajada y carcajada e hizo un intento por explicarme.

-Por lo que pude ver Emmett estaba aburrido y decidió mojar al primero que entrara en la cocina ... no me preguntes por qué, es Emmett , que te puedo decir... Claro que no iba a empapar a su esposa y Alice ya sabría de la joda y no iría , papá, mamá y nosotros no estábamos , así que por descarte tenia que ser ...

-Jasper... –terminé su oración mirando al rubio para que terminara de contar ella historia

-Podia sentir que Emett tramaba algo y no tenia ganas de caer en su bromita fuera cual fuera. Así que solté un poco de lujuria y Rose fue en busca de Emmett inmediatamente. Ya te podrás imaginar lo que pasó Bella.

Claro que me lo imaginaba y no pude hacer otra cosa que reír: Rosalie-siempre-perfecta-Hale empapada por su propio marido. Sentí pena por Emmett pero no podía parar reirme.

-Ja Ja. Sí , que gracioso ¿no? Se ríen porque ustedes no están castigados- Y se cruzó de brazos como un nene enojado.

La sala estuvo en silencio por un rato hasta que Alice y Edward se empezaron a reír otra vez así que pregunté.

-¿Cómo que "castigado"? ¿Ella te puso un castigo?

-Sí..Tres larguísimas semanas sin sexo!!Esta completamente loca. Ya te digo Rose no voy a aguantar –Después de decir esto mirando hacia la escalera se paró velozmente y las subió en un parpadeo para , supuse, ir con Rosalie.

Alice había estado callada un buen rato y eso era muy raro en ella, la miré y se notaba que estaba escaneando el futuro. Edward me empezó a acariciar el pelo y a besar mi cuello .Se separó un poco de él para hablar y el choque de su frío y dulce aliento me hizo estremecer.

-Basta hermana, no necesito ver como Rose le levanta el castigo a Emmett.

-Perdón, solo quería estar segura de que no seria ahora, no tenemos tiempo para eso . viste?

-Vamos, ya me harté de estar acá sentado- se quejó Jasper y se paró sin soltar a Alice quien quedó en sus brazos muy cómoda.

-Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale bajen ahora o nos vamos sin ustedes !!!!! – grito Alice innecesariamente haciendo que Jasper la dejara parado en el piso.

Como por arte de magia ya estábamos los seis yendo hacia el Jeep de Emmett que vestía unas bermudas negras con una remera sin magas también negra pero con bolsillos y capucha rojos que le quedaba pegada a los pectorales. Rosalie solo llevaba la parte de arriba de su bikini rojo y un super-mini-short negro con detalles del mismo color que su traje de baño y su pelo rubio en una perfecta trenza pude evitar sonreír al notar que las parejas íbamos a juego, cortesía : Alice Cullen.

Emmett manejaba bastante rápido con Rose a su lado. Nosotros cuatro estábamos sentados atrás, y yo arriba de Edward en la esquina izquierda mientras él me abrazaba como cinturón se seguridad. Jasper sentado en la esquina derecha agarrando a Alice de la cintura con los brazos , parecía que lo hacia mas para que no se escapara que para darle un abrazo (¿?).Unos minutos después entendí por qué lo hacia...

Alice se paraba a cada rato para sentir el viento en la cara y a Jasper le ponía algo nervioso que cayera o algo parecido.

-Ay Jazzy no me voy a caer, te lo prometo.-

-No me importa vos te quedas acá segura conmigo-ella rodó los ojos y él la agarró por las caderas y la sentó en su regazo agarrándola mas o menos como Edward a mí pero con mas fuerza. Emmett miraba la escenita por el espejo retrovisor, Rose se había arrodillado en el asiento para ver mejor y Edward y yo simplemente no podíamos apartar la mirada mientras los cuatro riamos sin parar al ver como Alice se retorcía en los brazos de Jasper como una niña pequeña hasta que una ola de paz nos invadió y se oyó un suspiro general.

Alice por fin se había calmado pero se notaba que estaba molesta.

-Por favor mi amor no te enojes conmigo- decía Jazz mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Rose, ¿Me cambiarias el lugar?

-No, Alice. No quiero estar al lado del señor " lujuria" por su culpa tuve que cambiarme y ... – Jasper la interrumpió

-Todo fue culpa de Emmett y eso ya no importa ...

-Cayate Jasper que ya tuve mi castigo- Jasper lo ignoro y siguió con Alice.

-Ali mi amor entendeme la ultima vez te saliste del jeep, me preocupe y yo..-No pudo continuar ya que Alice lo detuvo.

-Jasper anda al asiento de Rosalie, Rose veni atrás con nosotros –Ah! Por fin se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia ... Edward y yo no hacíamos otra cosa que reír y disfrutar , una pelea al estilo Cullen valía oro.

No pude ver cuando obedecieron a Alice ya se cambiaron de asiento porque estaba muy ocupada con los ojos cerrados riendo e intentando respirar. Una canción empezó a sonar y Rosalie se inclino entre lo asientos delanteros para subir el volumen y lanzó una mirada a su esposo y a su "gemelo" para que no se acercaran al stereo

Se reclino hacia atrás y junto con Alice empezaron a cantar la canción a gritos

_Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a **** fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when ? put his hands on me  
But you see_

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Al decir "Just You And Your Hand Tonight" **((N/A : significaria 'Solos vos y tu mano esta noche' // tiene doble sentido Obvio!!!))** les daban una fuerte palmada en la cabeza a sus respectivos maridos, luego se paraban y así con el viento en la cara, como Jasper no quería , seguían cantando como dos locas muy bien entonadas.

_Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Alright  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
I_

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Descubrí a Edward cantar bajo también, después tendría que preguntarle ya que a él no le gustaba ese tipo de música, pero era muy sensual escucharlo cantar un ritmo rapido.

_  
In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
(No )  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
(Just stop and take a second )  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand 

Me encontré cantando bajito el estribillo de la canción ya que era realmente pegadiza mientras Edward y yo nos mecíamos de lado a lado junto con las chicas que bailaban realmente bien hasta paradas en un jeep. En cambio los dos vampiros de adelante estaban inmóviles con la vista al frente.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
(No no no )  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
(Just take a second )  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight _

Y antes de que pudiera empezar otra canción Jasper apagó el stereo y Emmett el motor. Habíamos llegado y yo había estado demasiado distraída para darme cuenta a dónde me habían traído... ... ...

Estaban totalmente locos!! Con mi torpeza y mi mala suerte juntos en este lugar en un par de horas yo estiraba la pata ... así de simple.....

**Este ya me quedó un poco mas larguito. La canción es U & Ur hand del grupo Pink es realmente rápida a mi me encanta . Se lo imaginan a Edwad cantandola?? Jaa noo, la verdad que queda muy OOC pero bueno...**

**Lo vieron a Rob en Tokio?? Que linndoo!! También me retrase x eso y x que vino el novio de mi perrita y no era muy... educado. Así q me volvió loca XD y no pude escribir. Bueno ahora sí, sin mas q decir me retiro!! **

**Kisses & Bites ¡!!**

**Sabri!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!! ****No tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar!! ((Aparte de la falta de inspiración)) Así que como se que no se van a acordar de cómo termino acá les dejo:**

**((Escenas del capitulo anterior...XD))**

_... Y antes de que pudiera empezar otra canción Jasper apagó el stereo y Emmett el motor._

_Habíamos llegado y yo había estado demasiado distraída para darme cuenta a dónde me habían traído... _

_Estaban totalmente locos!! _

_Con mi torpeza y mi mala suerte juntos en este lugar en un par de horas yo estiraba la pata ... así de simple....._

**CAPITULO 5:**

Edward me bajó del jeep ya que yo estaba petrificada al notar que me habían traído a... a... no, no podía ni pensarlo. No quería un ataque de pánico ahora.

-Edward...- Lo llame con voz ronca y le apreté la mano para que me mirara se volteó a verme y habrá notado algo en mis ojos ya que su expresión se torno preocupada y me levanto a su altura mientras me presionaba contra su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Te sientes bien?- Edward estaba dándole la espalda a la boletería y pude ver a Alice y Emmett sacando las entradas y a Jasper acercándose a nosotros a paso veloz mientras Rosalie se miraba en un pequeño espejo ¬¬

-¿Cómo se les ocurre traerme a este lugar? Haré el ridículo constantemente sin mencionar los moretones, los rasguños, los...

-No dejare que nada te pase, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo- No sabia si me estaba sintiendo mejor gracias a las palabras de Edward o al don de Jasper, pero cuando Emmett me empezó a hablar mi pánico se había disuelto.

-Ay Bella no es para tanto es solo un parque acuático ¿qué puede pasar?

-Nada, confía en mí Bella ya vi que todo estará bien, no te preocupes- me consoló Alice abrazándome la espalda ya que yo seguía fuertemente agarrada a Edward.

-Eso hermanita! aparte somos cinco, podremos con tu torpeza entre todos.

-Sí, gracias Emm, que útil-Le reprochaba Rose impaciente por entrar.

Edward les hizo una seña a los demás para que entraran sin nosotros, puso sus suaves manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y se acercó muy lentamente... hasta que sus labios quedaron a un par de centímetros de los míos.

-Bella, mi ángel, vinimos a divertirnos, no quiero que la pases mal. Te juro que no voy a permitir que...- Y lo besé, no aguante mas -nadie lo haría- su dulce aliento era demasiado para mi y me había convencido totalmente de disfrutar este día al máximo. Cuando se separó, demasiado pronto, de mis labios tome una gran bocanada de aire.

-Me convenciste amor. Vamos a pasarla genial- Le sonreí, tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a la entrada- Quiero imaginar que de alguna mágica manera nuestras entradas las tienes tu ,¿no?

-En realidad, tu las tienes-dijo con una voz inocente y sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué? No, a mi nadie me dio nada- mientras metía ambas manos en el los bolsillos delanteros del short, los cuales estaban vacíos... ¿Vacíos? Mierda!.

-Creo que olvidé las llaves de mi casa en tu auto o en tu casa, espero no haberlas perdido.

-Vi que Rose las vio en el Jeep.

-Eso sonó raro... pero yo sigo sin tener las entradas.

-Alice te las dejó a ti, estoy seguro.

-Agárralas tú entonces- extendí mis brazos y piernas como si esperara un cacheo policial y me quede quieta mientras él avanzaba lentamente hacia mí, con una mano me tomó de la cintura pegándome a él y la otra la puso en mi espalda y empezó a bajarla mientras yo dejaba de respirar cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde la espalda pierde su nombre, metió muy delicadamente su mano en el bolsillo trasero del short sacando así las dichosas entradas. No había tocado mi ... nalga... no completamente... pero mi rostro y cuello estaban ardiendo al rojo vivo.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, eres tan hermosa- claro, como si mi sonrojo se fuera a desvanecer después de eso.-Si fuera egoísta seguramente haría algo como eso mas seguido.

-Podrías hacerlo de todos modos, supongo que a la larga ya no me sonrojaré.-yo era puro optimismo.

-Mmm tendré que pensarlo.

-No tendrías que pensar tanto, demasiado tienes con los de los demás .

-Pero los pensamientos de la persona que mas amo son los que me gustaría tener constantemente en mi cabeza, y se me hace imposible.

-Bueno, esa persona debe ser muy afortunada ya que no debe cuidarse de avergonzarse... con la mente.

-Como si eso importara.

Entregó las entradas y nos dirigimos a una larga larga fila, se podría pensar que no tenia fin, pero eso seria físicamente imposible y también... un gran y colorido cartel me distrajo de mis estúpidas cavilaciones, este decía: **DaZzLiNg WeT **y pude comprobar que correspondía a una simple montaña rusa con agua en sus alrededores. De repente me entró la curiosidad.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Estiro su pétrea mano para señalar a Emmett casi al comienzo de la fila levantando los brazos y moviéndolos frenéticamente para que los viéramos, haciendo que todos en la fila se voltearan en nuestra dirección. Seguramente un tomate envidiaría el color de mi cara.

-¿Cómo consiguieron estar terceros en la fila en tan poco tiempo? Pregunto Edward a Jasper con una ceja alzada.

-Rosalie y Alice fueron usando sus "encantos" y hasta acá llegamos ya que a las que tenemos adelante no les gustan las chicas.. y ni Emm ni yo pensamos coquetearles.

-No Alice, yo tampoco. Solo coqueteo con una mujer- respondió Edward a un pedido mental con su aterciopelada voz mirándome .

-Ya no importa, somos los siguientes!!!

Acto seguido, una hiperactiva Alice corrió hacia los primeros lugares que, gracias al cielo, estaban desocupados y comenzó a dar saltitos en el asiento. Lógicamente Jasper se dirigía a sentarse al lado de ella. Pero fue bloqueado por Emmett.

-Claro que no hermano. Adelante van solo los machos... y Alice.

-Ahh ya que . ¿Nos sentamos atrás de ellos Rose? Supongo que Bells y 'Eduardo' se sentaran juntos.

-Que no me digas así - dijo Edward entre dientes- ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo Bella?

-Solo si tu quieres... Eduardo.- como si pudiera ir con otra persona!

-Saliendo de tus labios suena hermoso.- dijo sonriendo

-No puede enfadarse contigo Bella, no te salvaras de subirte a esta preciosura-dijo Emmett señalando a la estructura de metal que teníamos delante y ... Oh por Dios!!. No es simple es... una super-duper montaña rusa, esas que te mojan toda apenas pueden. Que espantoso

-Vamos a sentarnos mi amor... antes de que salgas corriendo por la puerta.

-Seee ¬¬

Una vez sentados, con los cinturones puestos y muchas llamadas de atención hacia Alice por parte de los administrados del juego, nos empezamos a mover .

Lento, lento, lento, y ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! ... humedad-líquido-frío... subida que alivio... lento, lento, lento, y... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!.... agua-agua y mas agua... lento lento y aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! después de eso no pude contar mas las subidas, bajadas y 'aaaaahhhs' .

Pude sentir que cuatro fríos y duros brazos me sacaron del asiento llevándome rápidamente a un rincón en el cual, como era de esperarse, vomité. Jasper y Edward me soltaron y dejaron que Rose y Alice me arrastraran hasta el baño para poder reponerme. Una vez que me lave la cara y los dientes- cepillo cortesía de Alice- y escurrí un poco mi ropa salí riendo como toda chica que va al baño con amigas, así es, intentaba tomar a Rose de ese modo... pero que no se entere.

-¿Cómo estas mi amor? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes frío?¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ¿Tomar algo? ¿Ir al hospital? ¿Algún remedio?

-No Edward, tranquilo- dije acariciándole el rostro- solo quiero ir a la próxima atracción.- le di un corto beso y pregunté volteándome- ¿Qué sigue Emmett?

-No iba a sugerirlo, pero ya que estas tan entusiasmada aprovecho: "La Mansión Terrorífica" Abre dentro de una hora... así que podemos ir a tomar un rato de... emmm... sol en la piscina que queda por allá y secarnos– decía mientras miraba un mapa y señalaba con el brazo. Claro esta que no había sol pero hacia calor así que podíamos dejar la ropa y nadar mientras se secaba.

-No se ustedes pero yo quiero volver a mojarme.

-Miren al travieso Jasper, yo que pensaba que no era la única que estaba incomoda con toda la ropa pegada.

-Si sirve de algo, yo también estoy incomodo amor. Mejor vamos a desvestirnos - y una ola de silbidos se disparó – Son tan infantiles- tomo mi mano y entre risas los seis llegamos a una pileta redonda gigante de agua cristalina con pequeñas islas en los bordes que la conectaban con mas piletas de otras formas y tamaños.

**ººººººººººººººººº**

**Ya se que quedo un poco corto .. pero es lo que tenia! Me siento realmente mal x haber tardado tanto! .De ahora en adelante tardare menos. Aunque publique una traducción y un One-Shot inspirado en un mail que es para matarse de la risa! Se los aceguro.!**

**Alguien me puede recomendar algún fic de twilight ( sin Jacob) biien chistoso ????????**

**Gracias ¡! **

**Sabri!!**


End file.
